Flushed!
by Naruto4Sakura
Summary: Who knew that hospitals could be so stressful? Sakura does. After a long day of hard work, what's the best way to get rid of all that pent up tension? Only Naruto knows the answer.


_Hello everyone! Sorry that I've been gone for such a long time, but you guys know how life can be. It can be a bitch! However, I was able to pull through and get this story done. Not going to lie this one-shot was kind of giving me problems. I really didn't know how I wanted to end it, but everything worked itself out. On a quick note if any of you guys are wondering what's going on with "BreakOut!" I'm here to say that I have not abandoned the story. I still got some things planned out for it. A new chapter is still in the works, but it got some ways to go before it's complete. However, enough of me talking about this just move on and enjoy the story._

_ENJOY!_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**_

000

_**Konoha **_

_8:15 P.M_

_Night _

_Friday _

_Apartment _

Sakura sighed as she relished the feel of hot, warm water running down her naked body. Muscles relaxed as heat seeped through porcelain skin. Adjusting the shower head a bit a generous amount of hot water gushed over her head. It invigorated her body to the core. Running a hand through her wet locks she sighed again.

'This is great' Sakura thought, before lavishing her hands with soap.

While washing her body Sakura thought about her day. It was hectic. Ever since Sakura walked through the front doors of the hospital she was bombarded with operations. Some patients were in critical condition while others weren't. If this wasn't enough then Sakura had a lovely surprise once she reached her office. Her desk was piled high with paper work.

Sakura could only sigh deeply. She knew it was going to be one of **those** days. It also didn't surprise Sakura when she caught a migraine during her busy work schedule. Her day was just that troublesome. Sakura shook her head. She loved her job dearly, but sometimes the stress can be a little bit too much.

'At least the weekend will be different.' Sakura thought, smiling.

Continuing to clean her body Sakura started to giggle. She couldn't help but think about the wonderful surprises that the weekend had to offer. Will there be a surprise dinner waiting for her in the kitchen, or will there be a romantic picnic under the stars? Either one would work for her. After all, her boyfriend loved to surprise her.

"Naruto" Sakura whispered.

She began to stare at the white tiles of the shower stall in front of her. Their anniversary was coming up. Naruto and Sakura have been dating each other for over five years now. This will mark the fifth year that the two have been a couple. At first Sakura was hesitant about dating him. However, after having a small internal debate about it she finally relented. She's been hooked ever since.

Spending time with Naruto felt like heaven to Sakura. She truly felt that she could be herself around him. Naruto was the complete package. He was funny, sweet, dedicated, and loyal. All these traits make up a great man. Not to mention he also had a nice set of abs. Sakura began to blush. She wondered how she ever snatched the blond jinchuriki.

'How did I get so lucky?' Sakura thought, pausing in her cleaning.

Her mind started to drift off. Sakura was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the bathroom door opening. It was only after the screen door towards the shower stall was pulled back that her conscious returned to her. She almost shrieked.

"What the!" Sakura yelled, shocked.

Waiting about five seconds a head popped inside. The face Sakura saw caused her to sigh. She knew this person far too well. He had yellowish, blond hair. Both his cheeks were adorned with whisker marks. This was a clear sign that he was a demon container. He also had cerulean blue eyes that you could get lost in. To top it off he had a charming wide smile.

"Naruto?" Sakura questioned.

"Yea" He replied.

His eyes openly roamed her figure. Feeling insecure Sakura covered her private areas. A blush covered her cheeks. This was not the right time for this.

"What are you doing in here?" Sakura asked, finally.

A cold breeze came through the stall. She shivered. Naruto smirked at this. Her wet skin didn't accommodate too well with the cold air outside the shower stall.

"I just came in to see what you were doing." He said.

Naruto's eyes were still roaming her body. Not once has he looked her in the face. He watched as water flowed perfectly across smooth skin. Noticing this Sakura's cheeks flushed even more. She couldn't believe the situation she was in.

"Oh? Well I just. . ." Sakura began.

"Can I join you?" Naruto asked, interrupting her.

"Huh?" Sakura said, confused.

Sensing her confusion Naruto stepped further inside the shower stall. His body became soaked in seconds. There was one major factor that Sakura noticed as Naruto continued to move. He was completely naked. Sakura was utterly shocked as Naruto moved closer to her. She was enchanted by how his eyes seemed to glow.

"I said. . ." Naruto began, stopping in front of her.

Sakura's breath hitched as she looked up at him.

"May I join you?" Naruto asked, smiling.

Seeing him smile at her Sakura quickly looked away. She was embarrassed. Knowing that she was blushing profusely now wasn't helping her situation. It just made her feel more flustered. Instead of looking at his face Sakura turned her attention towards Naruto's chest. This was a bad mistake on her part since she had a perfect view of his abs. She watched mesmerized as each water drop fell gracefully down his well chiseled frame.

"Well?" Naruto said, still smiling.

He knew he was having an effect on her. Regaining her senses once more Sakura quickly replied. Her cheeks were burning.

"S Sure" Sakura stuttered, turning away from him.

She still covered herself. Smile broadening Naruto turned around and closed the shower stall door. Whatever plan he had up his sleeve was coming to play. The gears were in motion.

"How was your day Sakura chan?" Naruto asked, returning to his spot behind her.

He melded his chest against her back. Sakura gasped at the contact. Rock hard abs was pressed firmly against her wet skin. Sakura's blush deepened. This isn't the first time that they have done something like this. Sakura was just still amazed at how straight forward Naruto was when it came to intimacy. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It was ok." Sakura replied, relaxing in his hold.

"Really?" Naruto questioned, eyeing her curiously.

His eyes looked over her body closely.

"You look pretty tense." Naruto stated.

He reached for the shower head. Adjusting it in the right angle Naruto and Sakura sighed. The water fell perfectly onto their heated skin. Steam started to fill the shower stall.

"Today was just stressful." Sakura said, sighing.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

He tightened his hold around her waist.

"Operations" Sakura replied.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow. He was confused. Looking over her shoulder Sakura rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's confused expression. She always had to go deep into details with him.

"I had to work from one operation to the next all day." Sakura said, irritated.

"It was frustrating." She finalized.

Lathering her hands with soap Sakura started to wash her hair. Soap scum ran smoothly through her pink locks as she cleansed it. It was only after she finished cleaning her hair that Sakura felt a pair of strong hands on her shoulders. A deep sigh escaped her lips as calloused fingers dug into tired muscles.

"Rough day?" Naruto said, still rubbing her shoulders.

Sakura nodded her head.

"Rough day" She replied, sighing.

"I love my job. I really do." Sakura said.

"But, sometimes I wish the stress would go away." She finished.

Naruto only nodded his head at what Sakura said. It was understandable. Sometimes working at the hospital can be a stressful work ethic. Sakura had to learn this first hand over the years. Musing over his thoughts for a bit Naruto came up with an idea, one that benefited the both of them.

"Close your eyes." Naruto said, letting go of her shoulders.

"What?" Sakura said, confused.

She was already missing his magic touch.

"Just do it." He said, smiling at her.

Not knowing what Naruto was up to Sakura did as instructed. She closed her eyes slowly. Feeling that he had brought their bodies closer together Sakura became wary. She just hoped that whatever Naruto do he does it quickly.

"What are you up to?" Sakura asked, eyes still closed.

"You'll see" Naruto replied.

Before she could ask any more questions Sakura felt a warm, wet mouth clap onto her earlobe. It began to make a sucking motion while Naruto traced his fingers across her chest. Sakura could only gasp as Naruto touched her body. A moan escaped her when he started to play wither her breast.

"N Naruto!" Sakura said, alarmed.

Her eyes shot wide open. Naruto continued to message her breast.

"Ssshh! Sakura chan" He whispered in her ear.

A shiver coursed down Sakura's spine.

"Just relax" Naruto said.

Pressing her body closer to his own Naruto continued to toy with his girlfriend's breast. They molded perfectly in his hands as he messaged them. Sakura felt helpless as Naruto toyed with her. A wave of pleasure kept shooting throughout her body, causing her to pant. Sakura had to bite her lip to keep from moaning.

"You know Sakura chan. . ." Naruto began.

He trailed kisses down her neck.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." Naruto said.

"Really?" Sakura questioned.

She looked up at him with half lidded eyes. Naruto smiled at her. He knew she was enjoying herself.

"Yea" Naruto replied.

"I think what I have in store for us will surprise you." He stated.

Trying to overcome the pleasure that was coursing through her body Sakura asked a question.

"What is it?" She asked, curiously.

Naruto only smirked.

"If I told you what it was then it wouldn't be a surprise now will it?" He said.

Sakura started to pout, but soon she yelped. Naruto's bulge poked her in the backside. Sakura began to shiver. By the way things were going her and Naruto will soon be having sex in a shower stall filled with steam. She didn't know if she felt excited by the idea or frightened. Sakura was brought out of her thoughts when Naruto's hand trailed from her breast to the midsection of her thighs. Anticipation flowed cruelly through Sakura's body.

"Ready?" Naruto asked.

He whispered in her ear. Sakura nodded her head in reply. Tightening his grip on her body Naruto inserted a finger inside her wet cavern. He slowly moved the digit in and out. Sakura gasped at the intrusion. A moan slowly built its way through her throat as Naruto's finger stroked sensitive skin inside her sanctuary. Sakura closed her eyes tightly. She let the waves of pleasure override her body.

"You alright?" Naruto asked, still fingering her.

Sakura could only nod her head as waves of pleasure overtook her. Naruto chuckled.

"Good" He said.

Without warning Naruto plunged a second finger inside her. Sakura gasped. Quickening his pace Naruto watched silently as Sakura panted over his administration. Her cheeks were flushed while water dripped from her face. She looked beautiful. Digging his fingers deeply inside her wet cavern Sakura threw her head back onto his chest. A scream of pleasure was ripped from her throat.

"Naruto!" She yelled.

Naruto's bulge hardened even more. Just the sight of Sakura moaning his name aroused him. It took every fiber of Naruto's being not to turn her around and fuck her against the glass door. The need was strong. However, Naruto restrained himself. He wanted to please his girlfriend's body first before doing anything else.

"Shit!" Naruto exclaimed, quickening his pace.

His fingers moved in and out fluidly. Sakura began to squirm in Naruto's hold. The pleasure was becoming too much for her. Bracing herself against Naruto's body Sakura started to rub into him.

"N Naruto" She moaned.

Her eyes were glazed over once she opened them.

"Just come for me." Naruto said, looking at her.

He dug his fingers deeply inside her once more. Sakura screamed as she came all over Naruto's fingers. Her body was heavily sedated. Pulling out Naruto watched as Sakura's essence dripped from his hand. It quickly mixed with the water still running in the shower. Putting the digits inside his mouth Naruto lapped up all her fluids. It tasted just like his cherry blossom.

'I think I should do this more often.' Naruto thought, looking at his girlfriend.

Sakura was completely oblivious to her surroundings. Her breathing was deep. All she could do was stand there in Naruto's arms as she mused over her release. She felt relaxed. Sakura must have been very stressed out since she couldn't overcome her high. Her breathing hasn't slowed down either. Gently nudging his nose in the crook of her neck Naruto kissed Sakura's cheek.

"Better?" He asked.

Turning around Sakura faced Naruto. She placed both of her arms around his neck. Leaning in closer to him Sakura gave Naruto a gentle kiss on the lips. He gladly returned the gesture. Naruto knew that the kiss was Sakura's way of showing her gratitude. He swiftly kissed her forehead once they parted.

"Thank you" Sakura said.

She laid her head against Naruto's chest. He chuckled.

"No problem" Naruto replied, still holding her.

Noticing that the steam inside the shower stall had gotten pretty thick Sakura separated from him. She searched for the water dial.

"I think it's time for us to get out." Sakura said.

Her hand finally found the dial. Before Sakura could turn the shower off she was abruptly turned back around. Shock was evident on her face. Covering her mouth with his own Naruto kissed Sakura passionately. He brought their bodies closer together.

Sakura was enjoying the kiss. When Naruto's tongue stroked the outside of her lips she immediately opened up. Sakura moaned as Naruto's tongue explored every inch of her mouth. Her body started to heat up.

"Not yet" Naruto said, departing from the kiss.

Grabbing Sakura by the thighs he hoisted her up. She instantly wrapped her legs around his waist. A blush was present on her cheeks. Naruto smirked.

"There's something else I want to do." He stated.

Walking in the opposite direction Naruto pressed Sakura's body against the glass sliding door. It creaked due to the added pressure. Sakura gasped at the contact. The glass door was still cold even with the warm temperature inside the shower stall. Steam clung desperately onto its surface. Turning her attention to Naruto, Sakura looked him in the face. He was smiling at her. Kissing her lips gently Naruto bent down towards her ear.

"Hold on" He whispered.

Obeying his command Sakura placed both of her hands on Naruto's shoulders. She knew what was about to happen. Spreading her legs a bit farther apart Naruto positioned his member at Sakura's entrance. He looked at her, searching her face for any sign of discomfort.

"I'll go slow, ok?" Naruto said.

Sakura nodded her head.

"Ok" She replied.

Taking that as his cue Naruto slowly entered his girlfriend. He took it inch by inch. Naruto watched as Sakura closed her eyes tightly. She bit her lip as he continued to stretch her.

"You ok?" Naruto asked.

He paused in what he was doing. Sakura nodded her head. Her eyes were still shut tight.

"Yea" Sakura said.

Reassured Naruto continued to enter her. He didn't stop until he was fully sheathed inside her core. Once he couldn't go any further Naruto halted his advance. He gave her time to adjust to his length.

"Ok" Sakura said, sighing.

"You can keep going." She said.

Not waiting any longer Naruto began a steady pace. He held her hips tightly as he went in and out. Sakura dug her nails into Naruto's shoulders. The new pleasure she was experiencing now was completely different from what she felt earlier.

This new feeling was intoxicating. It was something that Sakura thought she could get addicted to quite easily. Tightening her legs around his waist she moaned. His member brushed her inner walls smoothly, causing her entire body to pulsate with pleasure. She wanted more.

"Naruto" Sakura moaned.

Her eyes were open. Looking at her curiously Naruto waited for Sakura to speak. He kept up with his pace.

"Faster" She said.

Naruto smirked before pulling out and slamming right back into her. He didn't need to be told twice. Sakura threw her head back as Naruto hit that special spot inside her. It felt so surreal. Quickening his pace Naruto continued to fuck his girlfriend. It amazed him at how well they fitted together. This must have been a sign that they were meant for each other.

Sakura felt like she was about to explode. The pleasure was becoming too much for her to handle. It was intense. Every time Naruto pushed inside of her she felt a pressure. That pressure continued to build up as Naruto fucked her against the glass door.

'I won't last much longer.' Sakura thought.

Tilting her head forward she looked at Naruto. Immediately his eyes caught her attention. They were such a deep shade blue that Sakura got lost in them. She always have moments like this between the two. Seeing that Sakura was staring at him Naruto kissed her. He already sensed her urgency.

"I know" Naruto said.

He increased his speed. A scream was ripped from Sakura's throat. The state of her pleasure skyrocketed. Tightening his grip on her body Naruto literally started to bang his girlfriend. The glass door creaked even more due to their actions. Sakura continued to scream. The pressure was building. Holding on tightly to Naruto, Sakura rubbed her face into his neck. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Naruto!" Sakura Yelled.

She climaxed. It wasn't that long until Naruto came as well. His seed escaped him. The couple could only stand there panting. They was trying to catch their breath. It was only after he was able to breathe again that Naruto noticed the shower was still on. The steam had become unbearable.

Placing Sakura on the floor Naruto turned off the shower. His body was dripping wet. Carrying Sakura bridal style out of the shower stall Naruto exited the bathroom. They proceeded to dry themselves off. Putting on their night clothes Naruto and Sakura got ready to go to sleep. They snuggled against each other on their bed.

"You're not stressed out anymore are you?" Naruto asked.

He draped the covers over their bodies. Sakura smiled.

"No, but I am tired now." She replied.

Sakura gave him a pointed look. Naruto only laughed at her. He quickly kissed her on the cheek.

"Good, you don't need to be stressed out on our anniversary." Naruto stated.

Sakura rested her head on his chest. The soft drum beat of Naruto's heart slowly lured her into sleepiness. Her eyes became drowsy.

"I love you Naruto." Sakura said, before drifting off to sleep.

He smiled at her.

"I love you too Sakura chan." Naruto replied.

Gently wrapping an arm around her waist under the covers he fell asleep as well.

000

_Done! Thank you guys so much for reading. Did you like it? I felt so rusty when I tried to write this story out. Going by months it's been a long time. Till this day I still feel the same. Writer's block is no joke. Thank god I was able to get this story done. So, did you guys love or hate this one-shot. Please drop a review down below. Until we meet again._

_~N4S~ _


End file.
